The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kimpdel.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as P 202, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Delias, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,838, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Kimpdel was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in April, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gensingen, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kimpdelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Rose pink-colored flowers.
2. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
3. Upright, spreading, rounded, uniform and compact plant habit.
4. Very freely branching growth habit; bushy appearance.
5. Dark green and somewhat glossy leaves.
6. Relatively resistant to Botrytis.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Delias, plants of the new Impatiens are more vigorous, have a more intense flower color, have longer-lasting flowers, and are more resistant to Botrytis. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection P 202, plants of the new Impatiens are more freely branching and have a lighter flower color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Dark Delias, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,139. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Dark Delias in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have a more uniform and compact plant habit than plants of the cultivar Dark Delias.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens are more freely branching and are bushier than plants of the cultivar Dark Delias.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens flower about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Dark Delias.
4. Flower color of the new Impatiens is more intense pink than flower color of the cultivar Dark Delias.
5. Flower of the new Impatiens are larger and flatter than flowers of the cultivar Dark Delias.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Tahiti, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,601. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Tahiti in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have a more uniform plant habit than plants of the cultivar Tahiti.
2. Flower color of the new Impatiens is more intense pink than flower color of the cultivar Tahiti.
3. Flowers of the new Impatiens are longer-lasting than flowers of the cultivar Tahiti.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens are more high temperature tolerant than plants of the cultivar Tahiti.